The Snow Bunny and Cherry Blossom's Love
by Lady of Infinity
Summary: Sakura and Yukito go to the carnival and confess their love. R


The Snow Bunny and Cherry Blossom's Love

By: Infiniti-no-hime

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own CCS, it belongs to CLAMP. But I do however, own this plot. See now I do own something. * flashes a big smile * So don't sue me. I only have a penny.

'There she is, right beside her brother. She looks so cute. I love everything about her. Her playful honey brown hair, her emerald eyes filled with love, and mirth, and her sweet, sweet smile. This is the girl I love I truly love. My Cherry Blossom.' 

'There he is, waiting by the sakura tree. His beautiful pale-gray hair swaying to some unknown breeze, his hazel eyes filled with kindness, and his sweet and beautiful smile. This is the special person I love. My Snow Bunny.'

And so our story begins

"Morning Touya." Yukito said cheerfully. 'And my beloved Sakura' he thought but did not dare say out loud. "Morning Sakura." He said, blushing a deep red. 

"Morning!" Touya said. Sakura smiled her sweet smile and said "Hello." Which made Yukito blush a deeper red.

"Are you okay? You look a little red!" Sakura said. 

" She's right!" Touya added. 

" It's nothing." Yukito said coolly.

" I don't know about that!" Sakura said putting her hand on his forehead. 

Contact with her skin made him turn away. "I'm fine"

"Okay, whatever you say Yukito." Sakura said. They continued on their way to school.

"I hear that you've been oversleeping a lot, Sakura?" Yukito said trying to start a conversation.

"Why do you say that Yukito?"

"I heard it from Touya."

Sakura glares daggers at her brother before saying. " Don't listen to him. Well I have to go!"

"Here! Have this!" Yukito said handing Sakura a golden wrapped piece of candy. " Have a good day ('beloved Sakura') Sakura."

"Thank you!" Sakura said while he left to catch up with his friend. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good Morning Sakura!" Tomoyo said to Sakura as she walked in.

"Morning Tomoyo." Sakura said putting on a fake smile.

"What's wrong?"

" I don't know how to tell him"

" Yukito?"

Sakura just nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You like my sister don't you?" Touya asked Yukito as soon as Sakura was out of hearing range.

" No I don't." Yukito said back. " What makes you think that?"

" Don't give me that." Touya said harshly.

" Okay, okay," Yukito said taking a hint. " I do like you sister. But I just don't like her."

" If you don't. What then?"

" I…I…I…I L…L…O…V…E H…E…E…R!" Yukito stammered out.

"WHAT?" Touya said yelling stopping is bike right away. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

" I said I loved your sister." Yukito said really scared of the vengeful brother.

" Hold it right there snow bunny! You just said you loved my sister! MY ONLY PRESIOUS LITTLE SISTER!" Touya yelled.

" Yes that's what I said." Yukito said bravely not knowing where his strong backbone came from. " I love Sakura with all my heart and I would never hurt her."

" Well, well, well! Where did Yukito get his backbone from?" Touya joked much to Yukito amazement. Touya just laughed at Yukito's confused expression.

" You're not mad at me or anything?!" Yukito said confused. This only caused Touya to laugh harder.

" Of *laugh* course *laugh, gasp* not!" Touya said between laughs.

" In fact I am glad you told me because I wanted you and Sakura to get together. You two would be the perfect couple. I think that you two should get together." Touya said after he stopped laughing.

" Okay I am confused. First your mad at me and now you want me to hook up with Sakura, and second I don't know if she likes me or not." Yukito said back.

" I only yelled at you to see how much you cared for my little sister and I think that you should tell her."

" How can I? I don't know how or when or where I should say it."

" Why don't you tell here at the carnival tomorrow."

" Okay." Yukito said nervously.

" It will be okay. Don't worry."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Oh Tomoyo what should I do?" Sakura asked her best friend.

" Just tell him how you feel." Tomoyo said.

" I don't know what to do or what to say. When should I tell him? I just don't know what to say," Sakura said. " What if he doesn't even like me."

" Don't worry Sakura. He will like you. Who couldn't!" Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo was right. Who couldn't!

" Tomoyo when or where should I say it? What should I say?" Sakura asked.

" Just tell him how you feel. Why don't you tell him at the carnival tomorrow night?" Tomoyo suggested.

Sakura just nodded.

"All right I will tell him tomorrow at the carnival. On one condition."

" What?" Tomoyo asked.

" You can't video tape me!"

" Ah! Sakura you take all the fun! No fair." Tomoyo whined.

" Hehehehehehe." Sakura laughed

' I'll find a way to videotape you Sakura. Don't you worry!' Tomoyo thought smiling an evil grin.

" Another thing Tomoyo." Sakura said.

" Yes?" 

" What should I wear?"

Tomoyo smiled and said, " I know just the thing!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hurry up Sakura. Everybody is waiting for you." Touya yelled.

" Coming, coming" Sakura said running down the stairs. " You don't have to yell you know!" Sakura said as soon as she was downstairs. She was wearing faded flares and a light pink spaghetti strap tank that said 'Cherry Blossom' with a picture of a cherry blossom below. Her hair was done in her usual style. "Would you stop starring at me so we can go." Sakura said in a hurry-up voice. Touya was pulled out of his daydream.

" Oh, sorry Sakura." Was all he could say.

' Is she dressing this way for Yukito?' Touya thought. He pondered the thought until they were at the carnival. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hi guys! What's up?" Sakura said running up to her friends.

" Hello Sakura!" They all said.

" Let's go on a rides?" Eriol suggested with an evil smile and had that 'I'm-so-evil-but-I-look-so-innocent' look on his face.

" All right!" Everyone agreed running of in different directions. Soon only Sakura and Yukito were left. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a white shirt that made his pale-gray hair and hazel eyes stand out.

" I guess it's just us, huh?" Yukito said blushing a faint tint. Sakura the same. She just nodded lost for words.

" Want to go on the Ferris Wheel?" He suggested holding out his hand.

" Okay. Let's go!" Sakura said taking his hand. Contact with each others skin made both of them blush.

Somewhere not far behind them…

" Ohohoho! This I have to get on tape" Tomoyo said pulling out her video camera.

Back to Sakura and Yukito

Both of them walked in silence until they got to the Ferris Wheel. Just taking a look at nature. It was a beautiful autumn night. All the Sakura trees were in bloom. The stars were twinkling very bright. Every now and then they would turn their heads and smile at each other. 

They walked to the ticket booth and bought two tickets. Tomoyo bought a ticket too and followed them. Sakura and Yukito entered a pastel pink compartment followed by Tomoyo in the one behind them.

As they left the ground, Sakura got scared and griped onto Yukito's arm. When she noticed what she was doing and blushed. Yukito noticed and blushed but he didn't mind.

" Um, Yukito can I tell you something?" Sakura asked nervously as soon as they were high enough in the sky so that they got a clear view of the city. Each word dripped with an emotion and nervousness tone.

" Yes." Yukito replied.

" Promise you won't laugh?" Sakura said in the same tone.

" I promise!" Yukito said.

Sakura looked straight into his eyes. The same hazel eyes she fell in love with. He to looked into her eyes. The most beautiful Emerald green that he had ever seen. They were filled with such deep compassion.

" I Love You" Sakura said with a voice filled with emotion and compassion just for him. After a few moments, Sakura took his silence for rejection and turned her head to the window and fought the tears that threatened to fall. She suddenly felt strong arms pull her into a tight hug.

" I Love You, too!" He whispered into her ear with a voice that to had a tone of emotion and compassion. She turned around and put her arms around his neck. They both stared at each other for a few moments. The space between their lips lessened and lessened. They closed their eyes as their lips met and they were pulled into a soft kiss that turned deeper and deeper. 

He propped her head with his hands. His fingers playing with her honey hair. Her hands were playing with his pale-gray hair. They opened their eyes and broke the kiss. Each gasping from the lack of air. For the rest of the ride, they sat really close to each other holding each other's hand. They came off the Ferris Wheel as an official couple. Tomoyo only smiled as she turned of her camera while she headed back to the group. 

A few days later while Sakura and Yukito were out on a date,

At Tomoyo's House

Tomoyo had invited Kero, Touya, Eriol, Suppi, and Ruby Moon over to watch the tape of Sakura and Yukito's first kiss.

" I have the tape of them together at the carnival!" Tomoyo said with pride and twinkles in her eyes. 

" Okay, Okay! So can we see it now?" Everyone whined. Tomoyo gave in. She put the video in. On the screen the words 'Sakura and Yukito's First Kiss'. As the video played it showed all what happened in the Ferris Wheel compartment. Everything. Every one was happy that they had finally gotten together 

Now to the date

Sakura and Yukito were at the park talking to each other. 

" Yukito? Does Yue mind all of this? Me and you dating?" Sakura asked suddenly.

" Yue doesn't mind at all Sakura." Yukito replied. For a while they looked at each other. Sakura moved closer to him and pressed her lips against his. He returned the kiss with equal passion. They put their arms around each other. The sunlight faded as they broke the kiss. He walked her home. She kissed him good night on the check before going inside.

" Good night Cherry Blossom" Yukito said softly.

" Good night Snow Bunny." Sakura said softly closing the door. He walked away and she went to her room. Both thinking of the future that lay ahead of them.

The End

A/N: This was my very first fic so forgive any errors. Please review. Tell what I can do to make it better. And flames will be laughed at and burned.


End file.
